1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in internal combustion engines and more particularly to engines having rotary intake and exhaust valves.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The concept of a rotary valve in internal combustion engines was present even before 1900. Since then, various rotary valve designs were introduced. Many of the designs were summed up in a book on the subject Although all the designs in this book are now obsolete, the concept of the rotary valve still appears to be superior; however, the practical implementation has not been successful.
The successful implementation of a rotary valve design was as difficult to do back in 1945 as it would have been to develop an animated color graphics screen of a Christmas scene on a home computer. In 1945, not only was the microprocessor/personal computer nonexistent, but neither did a small color CRT exist nor software exist either.
The implementation of a rotary valve design had a similar problem during this time period due to the absence of suitable wear resistant materials. Since 1945, "High Temperature" wear resistant materials have been developed to an amazing extent. These materials maintain very close mechanical tolerances over a wide temperature range. Additionally, the ability to maintain close machining tolerances has improved along with improvements in quality and manufacturing techniques. These improvements make the introduction of a superior rotary valve design possible. It is evident from the patent literature this inventor and others in the U.S.A. are not the only ones still looking at the rotary valve design Although no rotary valve engines have been introduced to the public, in modern automotive engines, recent patents suggest that high interest still exists in this area.
A number of U.S and Foreign patents illustrate the state of the art in the proposed utilization of rotary valves in internal combustion engines.
Klas U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,147 discloses an internal combustion (gasoline) engine having a single rotary sleeve valve with metal-to-metal contact controlling the inlet and exhaust ports.
Brevard U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,882 discloses an internal combustion (gasoline) engine having a rotary sleeve valve with metal seal at the valve ports.
Black U.S Pat. No. 2,726,646 discloses an internal combustion (gasoline) engine having a rotary sleeve valve with metal-to-metal contact at the valve ports.
Hyde U.S Pat. No. 2,730,088 discloses an internal combustion (gasoline) engine having a rotary and reciprocal sleeve valve.
Bryant U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,623 discloses a rotary valve with O-ring seals.
Grove U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,498 discloses a rotary ball valve and seals.
Calvert U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,196 discloses a rotary ball valve and seals.
Rassey U.S Pat. No. 4,198,946 discloses an internal combustion (gasoline) engine having a rotary and reciprocal sleeve valve.
Kruger U.S Pat. No. 4,778,148 (and its counterpart, German Patent No. 3,720,082) discloses an internal combustion (gasoline) engine having a slide valve with a profiled seal.
German Patent No. 518,098 discloses a rotary sleeve valve and metal-to-metal seals in an internal combustion engine.